Have you ever tried Deanloaf?
by felonymelony
Summary: Songfic to Dean using meatloaf
1. I'd do anything for love

Disclaimer-I do not own supernatural but I goddamn wish I did. I also do not own **BAT OUT OF HELL 2** yet I also wish I could write songs like Meatloaf

I was bored so I started to listen to Meatloaf and realized how the songs related to Dean in **Bat out of hell 2 **so here goes

I'd do anything for love

**And I would do anything for love**

**I'd run right into hell and back**

**I would do anything for love**

**I'll never lie to you and that's a fact**

Dean remembered the time when he looked at Cassie lying next to him he had never felt like this about any of his many girlfriends he had to tell her tonight.

**But I'll never forget the way you feel right now-**

**Oh no- No way-**

**I would do anything for love**

**But I won't do that**

**Anything for love**

**I would do anything for love **

**I would do anything for love**

**But I won't do that**

**I won't do that**

He looked at the many beer bottles lying in front of him. He had told her and she had rejected him he had watched as her face had expressed sorrow, shock and then she had left him but he couldn't leave her she was the only girl he could ever and wanted to love.

**Some days it don't come easy**

**Some days it don't come hard**

**Some days it don't come at all**

**And these are the days that never end**

It had been a week since she had left him and now him and his dad were on the road again yet he couldn't forget the look on her face. Why did he have to tell her? Everything had been going great and then he had to go and ruin it. He wished his mum were there so he could understand. Luckily his dad was asleep when the tears began to fall.

**Some nights you're breathing fire**

**Some nights you're carved in ice**

**Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before **

**Or will again**

He hadn't been able to sleep for ages he kept on seeing Cassie with that look of sorrow or his mum on the ceiling bursting into flame. He needed Sammy but he couldn't just turn up and say 'hi Sammy it's me your brother I'm having a bit of woman trouble and I need your help or a hug to drive this never ending pain away'.

**Maybe I'm crazy**

**But it's crazy and it's true**

**I know you can save me**

**No one can save me now but you**

He remembered when his dad was missing and how he had needed Sammy to help him but his kiddy brother was leading a nice apple life like and he would never give that up for his brother.

**As long as the planets are turning**

**As long as the stars are burning**

**As long as your dreams are coming true-**

**You better believe it! –**

He had had dreams with Cassie but now they were gone he had had to go and ruin Sammy's dreams. It was all his fault if Sammy hadn't left Jess was that her name yes she would be alone now Sammy was like a baby again looking at his brother for comfort yet Dean didn't know the words Sammy wanted to hear.

**That I would do anything for love**

**And I'll be there until the final act-**

**I would do anything for love!**

**And I'll take a vow and seal a pact-**

He planned on marrying Cassie like Sammy had wanted to marry Jess yet his job had seemed to ruin both there lives. And now Sammy was full of hatred it scared him!

**But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way – **

**Tonight -  
I would do anything for love!  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that**

**I wont do that...**

_He remembered the job the had done when he had looked at his younger brother as he lay in his impala with the woman in white he gritted his teeth he had to save his brother but he didn't want to wreck his impala but family came first he watched in horror as she turned into a skeletal figure_

**I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of,  
But I just wont do that...**

_He watched as his brother slammed his car into the house he didn't know what he'd do if Sammy got hurt or worse died. He'd be on his own with no one they'd probably all leave him when they found out who he was. He ran into the house not wanting to look but knowing he had to._

**Some days I pray for Silence,  
Some days I pray for Soul,  
Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N' Roll**

_He prayed that Sammy was okay he had never prayed before he stopped believing in a god after his mum died._

**Some nights I lose the feeling,  
Some nights I lose control,  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls**

_He breathed a sigh of relief as Sammy started to move he helped his brother as he began to step out of the car he looked at the young woman standing in front of them she was full of sorrow like him yet she had killed due to this sorrow suddenly he feared what he and Sammy could become._

**Maybe I'm lonely,**

**And that's all I'm qualified to be,  
There's just one and only**

**The one and only promise I can keep**

Maybe he was meant to be like this alone only able to care for his younger brother who understood why they did what they did. He looked up as the woman in front slammed a piece of furniture into them he had never felt pity before for a supernatural being he did his job and that was it. Yet he knew how this one felt and so did Sammy.

**As long as the wheels are turning,  
As long as the fires are burning,  
As long as your prayers are coming true **

**You better believe it!**

He watched as she was almost ripped to sheds he looked at Sammy he had needed comforting and he wasn't going to ruin his tough image so he reacted the only way he could with a wise crack. 

**That I would do anything for love!  
And you know it's true and that's a fact,  
I would do anything for love!  
And there'll never be no turning back -**

He looked at his brother leaning against his car again and started to walk over Sammy looked at him with a determined look he wanted to find the demon and destroy it Dean could sense this and he couldn't refuse him. 

**But I'll never do it better than I do it with you,  
So long - So long - I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that!**

Dean looked at his brother as he fell into another fitful dream he didn't want his brother to watch the images over and over again of Jess but his brother also needed his sleep. He loved his brother but he was so goddamn stubborn he wouldn't admit that he was having night mares about that night in fact if he hadn't yelled 'Jess' in one of the dreams he wouldn't have known what his brother was dreaming about. 

**I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of,  
But I just wont do that...**

He wished he could turn back time but he couldn't even though he knew Sammy wanted that the most.

**But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
Every night of my life **

**No Way – **

_His thoughts went back to Cassie he couldn't tell Sammy he knew how he felt like his heart had been torn out when he realized he truly loved her and she'd thrown it up in his face._

I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that!

_He had begged her to give him a chance told her he'd quit the job if she wanted him to but she had slammed the phone down on him and the door in his face._

Girl : Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?  
Will you help get me right out of this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it a little less cold?

_Maybe if he'd tried to make her feel safer around him asked her what she'd wanted out of the relationship apart from 'making up' their relationship maybe it had been to volatile to stand the test of time._

Boy : I can do that!  
I can do that!

_He looked at his brother while he slept he began to cry he couldn't control anything it was all spiraling out of control._

Girl : Will you hold me sacred?  
will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it a little less old?

_He thought back to his mum after she had 'gone' his dad had pretty much raised his sons to save other people's families so they would never have to go through what they had gone through._

Boy : I can do that!  
I can do that!

_He remembered his first job it had been a ghost that hated a family so much to try and kill each of the children it had turned out the father had cheated on his wife with his nanny when she had threatened to tell the wife he had killed her she had gone for what she knew he truly treasured like the demon that had killed his mum and Jess._

Girl : Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?  
Can you build an Emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something that I can take home?

_He started to think then about his first girlfriend he had offered her everything young love but that hadn't gone as planned she had said she'd preferred Sammy that was why he had tried to sleep with each of Sammy's girlfriends now he realized how stupid he was._

Boy : I can do that!  
I can do that!

_But now he realized the only person who he would have given the world to was Cassie._

Girl : Will you cater to every fantasy that I've got?  
Will ya hose me down with holy water - if I get too hot?  
Will you take me to places that I've never known?

_But was it really love or did he just miss the 'making up'?_

Boy : I can do that!  
I can do that!

_Nope it was definitely love he had slept with many girls including Sammy's girlfriends and with her there was definitely something different._

Girl : After a while you'll forget everything,  
It was a brief interlude,

**And a midsummer night's fling,  
And you'll see that it's time to move on. **

_She had told him he'd be able to forget her after all it was only a couple of weeks but it had been his longest relationship to date and he missed her even more the longer she was away._

Boy : I wont do that!  
I wont do that!

_He had told her he would never be able to forget her and she hadn't believed him and pointed out he'd only miss the 'making up'._

Girl : I know the territory - I've been around,  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down,  
And sooner or later you'll be screwing around.

_She reminded him of all her past relationships she didn't want to be messed around it was the first time he had cried in a long time after she had left him when his dad was asleep._

Boy : I wont do that!  
I wont do that!

_He missed her he yearned for her. He loved her._

Anything for love, I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that


	2. Life is a lemon

Life is a lemon and I want my money back 

**It's all or nothing**

**And nothing's all I ever get**

**Everytime I turn it on**

**I burn it up and burn it out**

_He remembered when Sammy had called their father if only he had known that when Sammy had left his dad he had been inconsolable choosing to drive to Sammy's new home rather than helping Dean on a hunt._

**It's always something **

**There's always something going wrong**

**That's the only guarantee**

**That's what this is all about**

_Dean remembered staring at his younger brother and defending his father when he was missing and there he was badmouthing him to any person. He remembered when Sammy had left it had been good for a while no arguments and then his dad had turned to booze Sammy was the only thing that kept his dad from self-pity._

**It's a never ending attack **

**Everything's a lie and that's a fact**

**Life is a lemon and I want my money back**

_His dad had never looked after Dean like he looked after Sammy he knew Sammy was his younger brother but he didn't need to be protected that much did he?_

**And all the morons **

**And all the stooges with their coins**

**They're the ones who make the rules **

**It's not a game- it's just a rout**

_He remembered all the people his Dad had left them with they were mainly whisky drinkers they hadn't cared for him they were just there,_

**There's desperation**

**There's desperation in the air**

**It leaves a stain on all your clothes**

**And no detergent gets it out**

_He wanted his dad to care for him like he cared for Sammy. But he was now used to the feeling of rejection. It seemed to follow him around. _

**And we're always slipping thru the cracks**

**Then the movie's over- fade to black**

**Life is a lemon and I want my money back**

_His dad had sunk into depression when Sammy left he tried to call him but his dad and Sammy were too ignorant for their own good._

**I want my money back**

**I want my money back**

_He wanted to be loved!_

**What about love? **

**It's defective **

**It's always breaking in half**

_And then he had met Cassie but it hadn't lasted after he had told her about his job._

**What about sex? **

**It's defective**

**It's never built to really last**

_He had so many one night stands after Cassie yet the pain never went away._

**What about your family?**

**It's defective **

**All the batteries are shot**

_He only had his family but they only wanted him when they needed him._

**What about your friends? **

**They're defective **

**All the parts are out of stock**

_He had never had any friends moved around too much to make them._

**What about hope? **

**It's defective **

**It's corroded and decayed**

_Hope that was what he had clung to yet when did dreams ever come true._

**What about faith? **

**It's defective **

**It's tattered and it's frayed**

_He had lost all faith when he saw what he had saw yet people continued to have faith in him._

**What about your Gods? **

**They're defective **

**They forgot the warranty**

_If a God existed why had his mum died._

**What about your town? **

**It's defective **

**It's a dead end street to me**

_They had never stayed long in a town for long as they had their job to do._

**What about your school? **

**It's defective **

**It's a pack of useless lies**

_He had never been to school while Sammy was at school he had skipped lessons only going as far as the school gate._

**What about your work? **

**It's defective **

**It's a crock and then you die**

_His job was to protect people but who would protect him._

**What about your childhood? **

**It's defective **

**It's dead and buried in the past**

_He hadn't had much of a childhood it was quite unique learning to shoot but then his dad would leave and he'd have to act daddy to Sammy._

**What about your future? **

**It's defective **

**And you can shove it up your ass!**

_With his job did he have a future how many near death experiences did he have._

**I want my money back **

**I want my money back **

_He wanted a new life one where he was loved for who he was._

**It's all or nothing **

**And nothing's all I ever get**

**Every time I turn it on **

**I burn it up and burn it out**

_He wanted a family where they loved him for who he was._

**It's a never-ending attack**

**Everything's a lie and that's a fact**

**Life is a lemon and I want my money back**

_How many times had he lied to Sammy that life was great._

**And we're always slipping thru the cracks**

**Then the movie's over- fade to black**

**Life is a lemon and I want my money back**

**Back, back, back, back!**


	3. Rock and roll dreams

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything zilch you get me not even a atom of oxygen!**_

**You can't run away forever**

**But there's nothing wrong with getting a good head start**

**You want to shut out the night **

**You want to shut down the sun**

**You want to shut away the pieces of a broken heart**

_He had wanted to hide away Rejection was what he had faced all his life and now the demon was standing in front of him reopening all his fears._

**Think of how we'd lay down together**

**We'd be listening to the radio so loud and so strong**

**Every golden nugget coming like a gift of the gods**

**Someone must have blessed us when he gave us those songs**

_He had remembered when he had seen Cassie again he had to stop himself from running and hiding he had helped her and then she had told him they wouldn't last in his heart of hearts he knew she was right but being rejected again!_

**I treasure your love**

**I never want to lose it**

**You've been through the fires of hell**

**And I know you've got the ashes to prove it**

**I treasure your love **

**I want to show you how to use it**

**You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt**

**And I know you've got the scars to prove it**

_He had always wanted the love and respect of everyone he met but when he was too late or couldn't help he didn't know what to say._

**Remember everything that I told you**

**And I'm telling you again that it's true**

**When you're alone and afraid**

**And you're completely amazed**

**To find there's nothing anybody can do**

**Keep on believing**

**And you'll discover baby**

_He remembered knowing his dad from the demon he remembered his dad when he had done the wrong thing he wouldn't let him forget complaining for hours at a time._

**There's always something magic,**

**There's always something new**

**And when you really really need it the most**

**That's when rock and roll dreams come through**

**The beat is yours forever**

**the beat is always true**

**And when you really really need it the most**

**That's when rock and roll dreams come through for you**

_He felt the pain as his heart was almost tore out of his body he felt his body weaken and his dad take control of his body. And remembered the only dream that he wanted to come true that his dad and Sammy wouldn't die in the fight against the demon._

**Once upon a time was a backbeat**

**Once upon a time all the chords came to life**

**And the angels had guitars even before they had wings**

**If you hold onto a chorus you can get through the night**

_He clung onto the tiny amount of air he had in his lungs and watched as his brother ran over to him at that moment he knew his dad needed Sammy more than he needed him he knew he was going to die but his dad… his dad still had a chance._

**I treasure your love**

**I never want to lose it**

**You've been through the fires of hell**

**And I know you've got the ashes to prove it**

**I treasure your love **

**I want to show you how to use it**

**You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt**

**And I know you've got the scars to prove it**

_As he looked at the demon as it left his dad's body he began to slip in and out of consciousness safe in the knowledge his dad and brother were okay._

**Remember everything that I told you**

**and I'm telling you again that it's true**

**You're never alone cause you can put on the phones**

**And let the drummer tell your heart what to do**

**Keep on believing**

**And you'll discover baby**

_His last thought before he drifted out of consciousness that Layla was right God did work in mysterious ways letting a demon like that enter the world evil walked along the earth almost daily and no-one not even God could stop it._

**There's always something magic,**

**there's always something new**

**And when you really really need it the most**

**That's when rock and roll dreams come through**

**The beat is yours forever**

**the beat is always true**

**And when you really really need it the most**

**That's when rock and roll dreams come through for you**


End file.
